


Nowhere else to be

by thislooksimportant



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislooksimportant/pseuds/thislooksimportant
Summary: Roger woke slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he rolled over to chase the warmth in the space next to him. Although he hated to wake up alone, he could hear Brian down the hallway in the kitchen singing along to the radio with the accompaniment of pots and pans clinking against the counter. It was such a wonderfully domestic way to wake up that Roger felt his heart skip a beat.If someone had told him when he was a teenager that he would willingly wake up in the same bed with the same man for months and years on end, he’d have laughed at them until tears were streaming down his face.





	Nowhere else to be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes because I wanted to be the 400th work for this fandom. I hope I made it because otherwise there is no point to this silly piece of fluff.

Roger woke slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he rolled over to chase the warmth in the space next to him. Although he hated to wake up alone, he could hear Brian down the hallway in the kitchen singing along to the radio with the accompaniment of pots and pans clinking against the counter. It was such a wonderfully domestic way to wake up that Roger felt his heart skip a beat. If someone had told him when he was a teenager that he would willingly wake up in the same bed with the same man for months and years on end, he’d have laughed at them until tears were streaming down his face. Hell, if someone had told him that last year he’d have done the same.

But then again, he hadn’t predicted Brian. Nobody could have predicted Brian.

It had been a chance meeting. Roger had been running late - to no one’s surprise - and had been practically sprinting down the street to get to the restaurant before Freddie got bored of waiting and left him, again. Even after 10 years of friendship, Freddie had very little patience for Roger’s lateness and found great joy in playing the dramatic and abandoned boyfriend to win sympathy from whatever restaurant or cafe they were meeting at. Freddie never had to pay for a drink or buy his own meal when he played that card with scarily realistic tears dripping down his cheeks as he sobbed that he’d been stood up. Roger usually got a text an hour or so later to tell him not to bother going back to their shared flat as it was going to be occupied for the next few hours.

But Roger had been determined not to be late again, not that time. He’d been so close to getting there on time as well, and then his path had been blocked by a very tall man. Roger hadn’t seen him until it had been too late and all of a sudden, he was bouncing off the pavement with a takeaway cup of hot coffee falling on his stomach.

Needless to say, Roger had been late to meet his friend. But he’d gotten a phone number, a beautiful date and a soft kiss pressed to his cheek in exchange. It had even made having to spend the next few hours listening to his best friend being ploughed through their hideously thin walls and then having to play the apologetic and “vile, useless, coward of a boyfriend” the next morning when Fred’s latest conquest bumped into him on the landing very worth it.

Roger loved reliving his first meeting with Brian, as unromantic as it was, over and over again. He loved thinking about the journey from then to now. Turning to bury his face into Brian’s pillow, he kept his eyes closed, perfectly content to slip back off to sleep and ignore the world for just a few more hours.

All too soon he was woken up again by the door to their bedroom opening slowly, but not slowly enough as to stop the creak of the hinges. Blinking back to consciousness, Roger groaned. He really needed to oil those - or get Brian to, at least. The groan soon turned to a gasp as Roger opened his eyes fully and focused on his partner walking into the room. Brian was dressed only in Roger’s loose silk dressing gown - thank you, Freddie - and carrying a tray in front of him. A single carnation was propped up in a thin glass vase, drooping slightly over two mugs of steaming coffee and a plate of toast.

“Brian...” Roger’s voice failed him as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Brian said, lips curled up into a smile as he placed the tray down on the bedside table and leant over for a soft kiss.

“What’s all this?” Roger asked when Brian pulled away. He reached out and rubbed his hands up and down Brian’s arms, loving the feeling of the soft silk in contrast to the rough skin.

“I’m sorry we missed Valentine’s Day yesterday.”

“Oh, shush,” Roger interrupted, “I told you I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t, and neither do I particularly, but I wanted to do something anyway. Because I love you.”

Roger softened at that and he tugged at Brian’s arms until the other man got the message and bent down for a second kiss, just as soft as the first but lasting a little longer. Roger Taylor, fully domesticated and in love; who ever would have thought?

Roger slid one hand down to take Brian’s in his, lifting it up to his lips to press a kiss to the cool metal circled around his fourth finger.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to characters or people mentioned. As usual, I do not condone the showing of this to anyone involved. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
